


These are the best nights

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the best nights, the nights <i>before</i>, when the fighting is good but the fucking is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the best nights

**Author's Note:**

> Three hundred and fifty words of ridiculous self-indulgence, written as light (?) relief from writing mpreg.

These are the best nights.

These are the best nights, the nights _before_ , with the wolf starting to prickle under his skin, with the wolf’s blood starting to seep into his veins. Tomorrow night they’ll be running the ridges, hunting the wild boar that live there, all succulent flesh and hot, sweet blood, ranging unfettered under the moon until dawn comes. At dawn they’ll change back, head home to curl up together, to sleep until the sun is high when they’ll wake, sated with good meat, senses still sharp, and blood and dirt under their fingernails.

Under the moon, in their skins, Steve is the alpha, big and black and grey-muzzled, but here, the night before, they’re equals. Equals, and that means it’s fight or fuck, brutal and exhilarating, a battle for dominance, teeth and nails and fists, blood drawn, no quarter given and everything taken, wolf sign singing in every nerve and sinew.

The fighting is good but the fucking is better, Steve on his hands and knees growling in frustration and lust as Danny sinks his teeth into his shoulder, sinks his cock into his ass, _taking_ what’s his by right because this time, right now, _he’s_ the alpha, fought for and won, fair and square. Shoving hard into that tight heat, teeth and nails set in the flesh beneath him, taking and marking, and Steve will carry those marks through the change and beyond, will _remember_. Feeling Steve brace and shudder under him, spitting curse words as Danny slams home, fucking into him hard and fast, power and need and lust and love all expressed in this one act of perfect brutality. Feeling Steve howl as he comes, clenching tight around Danny’s cock, an answering growl of triumph torn from his own throat as he follows him over the edge, spilling deep into Steve’s body with one last victorious thrust.

Feeling Steve tremble against him as they collapse down onto the floor together, pulled tight into one another, skin to skin, pulses racing and breath coming hard and harsh as they come down, the wolf stilled for a time.

These are the best nights.


End file.
